I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by NessieandJakeForever
Summary: Bella Swan is the dance teacher for Charlotte and Vanessa, Edward Cullen's twin girls. Will these two become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Bella

"Vanessa were going to be late!" My father screamed. I finished putting the end touches on my bun and went into the hallway.

"Would you calm your horses I'm right here." I sighed. My father pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head back. It was something that he always did when he was stressed.

"Where is your sister?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Looking at him closely I noticed that he didn't get much sleep. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. But yet he still charmed the girls. My father is Edward Cullen, the most known man in Forks. He is a doctor at the only hospital in town and most women adore him. They take one look in his direction and their knees give out as they have that dreamy look on their face. Just then my sister danced into the room. She walked straight into my father arms and smiled.

"Hi daddy." Charlotte said. I scoffed. Of course she would act like a suck up to him. Charlotte is my twin sister. Were both 12, and yet somehow everyone thinks she is older than me. Maybe it's because she has more than a flat chest. I'm never truly sure. But I do know that she thinks she is on top of the world. And don't get me wrong I love my sister and all but sometimes she is just too much.

"Alright guys let's get you to your dance class." Daddy said. We both grabbed our bags and got into our Mercedes.

"Daddy we get to drive in a couple of years." Charlotte said. I looked over at her and noticed that she was right.

"And that will be the death of me." Our father joked. I tapped Charlotte on the arm.

"Do you have any hair clips?" I asked holding a strand of hair that didn't quit make it into the bun. She rummaged through her bag until she found one.

"Here Ness." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks sis." I said biting my tongue as I tried to put the piece back. We pulled up to the dance studio and Charlotte was already out of the car. She did a leap through the parking lot landing right in front of the door. And then she turned to wave us over to her.

"She is too peppy." I sighed.

"Leave her alone Ness." Daddy said pulling me into his arms. "She is just excited." He kissed my head. I ran over to Charlotte just as a young woman opened the door for us.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." He gestured us into the building. My mouth dropped opened at the sight of this place. It was huge! There was more than one floor and giant windows that were walls for the studio. I heard my sister introducing herself to Bella.

"I'm Charlotte and that's my sister Vanessa." She said. I turned around and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Bella said giving us each a hug.

"Are you our new dance teacher?" I asked.

"I am." Bella smiled at me. And then my father decided to speak up.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said. When Bella turned to look at him I expected her to fall to her knees like every other woman but she didn't. Instead she held out her hand for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." She said.

"Please call me Edward." Daddy smiled at her. She smiled back and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. I think I'm jealous of Bella because she is gorgeous. She is a small girl with brown hair that is like a waterfall down her back. She has a heart shaped face and pale skin. And she must be an amazing dancer too if she is a dance teacher. And I noticed that my father was looking at her differently. The only other time I had seen that look on his face was when he was looking at our mother.

"Well I better am going." He said pointing behind himself to the car but his eyes never left Bella. And hers were locked on his.

"Bye daddy." I said running into his arms.

"Bye baby." He said kissing my hair. "Bye angel." He said to Charlotte. All three of us hugged together. It was moments like these that I miss my mother. Wishing that she was on the other side of us hugging us too. I watched my father walk over to our car and drive away.

"Okay well all the other girls are upstairs waiting; we should probably go meet them." Bella said. I walked behind Charlotte and Bella as they talked aimlessly.

"Yeah I've been dancing for years now, since I was three." Charlotte said. I scoffed. I started dancing a couple of years ago.

"Wow so you're an experienced one then." Bella said. "What about you?" Bella asked looking back at me.

"Oh uh I just started last year, I'm usually playing soccer." I said. I just did dance as a side activity.

"How long have you been dancing Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"Since I was 5." Bella smiled at her. We walked into an enormous room with windows as walls and mirrors everywhere. There were about five or six other girls in the room.

"Okay ladies this is Charlotte and Vanessa." She said introducing us. Why don't we go around the room and say our names." Bella suggested.

"I'm Skyler." A girl with blonde hair said. She was small.

"I'm Danielle." Another girl with brown hair said.

"Those two are Amie and Andrea." She said pointing to two girls in the corner talking quietly.

"And I'm Livy." A girl with black hair said. She walked over to us.

"Okay class we are going to start off with some easy moves to warm up." Bella said. She put on some songs and we moved to the music. It was easy so far. And I noticed that Charlotte really got into it. She moved her hips more than normal and flew her hairs to the rhythm. Then Bella split us up into groups and helped each one of us come up with a routine to show the other group.

"How about we lift up Ness." Charlotte said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Your only 72 pounds." Another girl laughed. I scowled at Charlotte.

"Shut up." I said. The doctors said I had a small growing problem so I would have to eat a little more than the average person. It's also why I haven't gotten my period yet. And Charlotte used that against me whenever she had a chance.

"How's it coming over here?" Bella asked.

"Great I think we've got it down, you want to see?" Livy asked Bella. Bella nodded her head.

"I would love too." She said sitting up against the mirror. I moved my body to the music and let the music flow through me. It felt great. I never let myself really experience dancing like this before. After we were done Bella stood up and clapped her hands.

"That was great girls!" She hugged each one of us. Bella gracefully ran over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Well our time is up for today ladies but I will see you next Wednesday!' She said. The door opened and we all ran out trying to find our parents.

"I don't see dad." Charlotte said.

"He might not be here yet." I said back. We took a seat on the floor by the door waiting for him. A little while later Bella shut off the lights in the studio and walked out locking the door.

"Oh you girls are still here?" She asked staring at my sister and me.

"Yeah our father usually has an emergency operation a lot so it's hard for him to be on time." I said. I flicked a small rock across the room and looked up to Bella.

"Well I don't want to leave you guys alone here…" She trailed off. We both just looked at her.

"How about I take you to the hospital to meet you father?" She asked. We both nodded.

"That would be great." I said. Bella smiled at us and we walked to her beat up, red, truck.

"You drive this?" I asked. Charlotte slapped my arm.

"Don't be rude." She whispered to me. I frowned at her. Bella laughed.

"I know it's no Mercedes. But I do enjoy it." She said. Charlotte called shot gun so I was sitting alone in the back.

"Do you have any pets?" Charlotte asked. Bella nodded.

"I do have a little boy terrier. He's my baby." She smiled as she talked. I was beginning to notice that I really like Bella, she's really nice. "Do you?" She asked. I was about to answer when Charlotte beat me to it. Damn her.

"No we don't, we used to have a gold fish but it died." She said.

"That's because you never fed it." I scoffed.

"Did too!" She shot back at me.

"Guys." Bella warned. We both shushed instantly.

"How old are you?" I asked. Charlotte gave me the evil eye.

"Ness you don't ask someone that." She said to meanly.

"No it's fine." Bella smiled at me through the mirror. "I'm 20." She said.

"You're young." Charlotte said. Bella let her head back and laughed.

"Why thank you." She said. She pulled into the hospital and we were out of the car in an instant and into the hospital.

"Martha I really need those records now." Daddy said at the counter. He was in his long white jacket.

"Daddy!" I screamed and ran towards him. He turned around and opened his arms for me and my sister. We all three hugged.

"How did you get here?" He asked and then he noticed Bella standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I just had an emergency-" He said quickly.

"Not a problem." Bella smiled.

"Thanks Bella, a ton." Daddy said smiling his crooked smile back at her. He only smiled like that to mommy. I felt my heart break. It hurt to see him do that to someone else. I watched as Bella blushed and then blurted out that she needed to leave. Charlotte ran over to her to give her a hug.

"Bye Bella." She said hugging her around the waist. I stood watching in shock.

"Bye sweetie." Bella hugged her back. "Bye Vanessa." She said to me.

"Bye." I said quickly and leaned into my father. There was no way that I was going over to hug her. I saw the way that my father looked at her. It made me sick, because that is how he was supposed to look at mommy. When she was still here. Charlotte and I occupied ourselves until daddy was done. We got takeout for dinner and ate it on the way home. I fell asleep in the car and felt someone's arms around me. I opened my arms just in time to see my father laying me down in the bed.

"Go to sleep baby girl." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you." I mumbled turning over in the bed.

"I love you too." He said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I heard my father leave the room and then Charlotte's small voice in the darkness.

"Do you like Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"She's fine." I sighed. "Why?" I asked. I turned to see her on her side looking at me.

"I don't know, I just really like her, you know?" Charlotte said. And personally I didn't know. But I just nodded. And then I lay back down and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

The next morning I woke to Charlotte on top of me.

"What?" I asked pushing her off. Her bell laugh echoing throughout the room.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were awake." She laughed.

"Gee thanks." I sighed and looked at the clock. 7:33. Wonderful. I watched her in her pink shirt and jeans as she danced out of the room. I followed after her in my pj's rubbing my eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Daddy said once I entered. Charlotte was already at the table eating her cereal.

"Morning." I yawned. Daddy came over to kiss my head and I noticed that he was dressed in everyday clothes.

"Your not in work clothes?" I asked pointing to his casual jeans and sweater.

"Nope, I thought that we would spend the day together out on the town." Daddy said pulling Charlotte onto his lap. She snuggled into his touch.

"Really!" I said excitedly.

"Yes silly girl." Daddy laughed. "Go get dressed and we can go!" She said swatting my butt. I jumped running out of the room. I threw on a hoodie and a pair of my favorite jeans that hugged my tiny body nicely. And then I took a look at myself in the mirror. Unlike my sister's blond locks I have straight bronze hair, like my daddy's. I look more like him too but I have my mother's small body. Charlotte looks more like Rosalie, our mother; she is beautiful and more developed than me. And she has blue eyes and blonde hair. My eyes are a vibrant green. Satisfied with what I saw I ran down the stair to see my father and sister by the door waiting for me.

"Hurry up slow poke." Charlotte laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her and daddy sighed. All three of us jumped into the Mercedes and sped off into town.

"Daddy park there!" I said pointing to an empty parking spot.

"No daddy park there!" And of course dad pick the spot that Charlotte wanted. I sighed.

"Next time Ness." Daddy said when he saw my face. We walked around the town.

"I love this coffee shop!" Charlotte said running to the window.

"You don't drink coffee stupid." I said hoping to get her in trouble.

"I know dummy but I do drink chocolate milk and they have that there." She gave ma duh look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Looks its Bella!" Charlotte said. I turned and looked next to her in the shop. And sure enough there was Bella with another girl around her age. She had brownish hair too but lighter than Bella's. Bella looked over at us and waved. She said something to her friend and then walked out of the store to us.

"Hi girls!" She said. I saw my father's face up and I felt myself growl softly. Bella pulled Charlotte into a hug. She looked at me but I backed away.

"Hi Edward." She said.

"Bella." Daddy said smiling his crooked smile to him.

"Want to walk around with us?" Charlotte asked. And before I could say no daddy interrupted us.

"You can if you want." Daddy said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I could tell that she wanted too.

"Of course." Daddy said to her.

"Okay cool. Let me just go tell my friend and I'll be right back." She said. And once she was gone I turned to Charlotte.

"Why did you invite her?" I asked.

"Because she's awesome, get a life for once Ness." She scowled at me but a smile formed on her face as soon as Bella came back. We walked around for hours just talking and laughing.

"So Bella where are you from?" Daddy asked. I noticed how close they were walking up next to each other.

"Well I moved here about three weeks ago from Arizona." She said proudly.

"How come you moved Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"Well my mother is going on tour with her boyfriend and I would just get in the way, so I came to stay with my dad." She said. I watched as she ran her hand through Charlotte's blonde hair.

"That was so sincere of you." Daddy said.

"Thanks you Edward." Bella said. "So how did you girls like dancing the other day?" Bella asked.

"We loved it!" Charlotte said.

"Did you like it Ness?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I said. It became night before we knew it and daddy said that it was time to go home.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys for the day." Bella said hugging Charlotte. And then my father did something that made my heart skip a beat.

"It was my pleasure." My father said as he hugged her. She fit into his embrace perfectly, like her body was supposed to be against his. And for some reason even though I hated it they seemed perfect for each other. She looked up at Edward and I thought that they were going to kiss but daddy pulled away.

"Bye!" Bella said and she walked over to her beat up truck. I shuffled my feet to the car.

"Are you okay baby?" Daddy asked me as we drove towards home.

"Just fine." I lied. And truthfully I wasn't fine, because even though they couldn't see it yet I could. Bella was slowly replacing Rosalie.

**Hey Guys! So I'm still working on my other stories but another idea popped into my head. So I have yet another story for you to follow if you want! Hope you liked it! Enjoy and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling hard and fast

Bella's POV

The best part about vacation is that everything is spontaneous. You don't have to make a plan or a schedule for the day. You do what you want when you feel like it.

"Bell's someone is on the phone for you!" Charlie said banging loudly on my door. I threw of the covers of my bed and ran to him.

"Thanks Charlie." I said taking the phone from him. "Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, just some boy named Cullen something." Charlie said and ran his hand through his short black hair. I felt my heart flip in my chest at the sound of his name. Edward Cullen was calling me? Quickly I put the phone to my ear and shut my door.

"Hello?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hey." His velvet voice said. I almost fainted. "It's Edward." He said.

"Oh hi Edward." I said sounding excited like I didn't know who it was. I could practically see that crooked smile come across his face.

"So we had a lot of fun yesterday." He said smoothly. I felt my knees collapsing at his voice and my body yearning to see his face again. I smiled to myself.

"We did." I agreed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight." Edward asked calmly. Wow he was good. I didn't even let a minute pass before I responded.

"I'd love to." I said trying to keep my voice in control.

"Awesome, how about you come to my place around 7 and then I'll drive you there." He said. "The girls really want to see you." He laughed. I giggled too.

"Sounds great." I said.

"Then I'll see you later Bella." Edward drifted off.

"Bye Edward." I said and the phone clicked. I screamed jumping up and down in bed.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen!" I sang over and over again. Then I quickly dialed Angela's number.

"Hey Ang, it's Bella, so I have a date tonight so could you come over and help me get ready?" I said it all in one breath.

"Be right there." She said. I put the phone back downstairs and went to take a shower. The hot water felt good and relaxed me a little. I closed my eyes for what seemed like only seconds, as I tried to keep myself balanced. I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Bella? It's Angela." She said on the other side.

"Oh! Be right out." I shouted over the running water. I shut it off and put a towel around myself and stepped out to see my best friend. She was in a long sweater and a pair of jeans. A hair straightener in her hands.

"We've got work to do." She smiled at me. So after 5 hours of work I was finally ready. I was wearing a blousy top tucked into a tight black skirt. I had on nice black heals and my hair straightened down. I had some makeup on but Angela said if Edward Cullen really did like me then he would have to find my inner beauty too. I walked out to my car holding my purse tightly and then threw it to the seat next to me. I drove to the Cullen house using my GPS to find it. I pulled up just as my mouth dropped. This place was fucking huge! There were windows as walls. And everything else looked like an expensive foreign wood. I squeaked as I got out but shut my mouth as I saw Edward standing on the front steps. He walked down to meet me and pulled me into his arms.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing." It was moments like these that I wish I could read minds. We walked up the gravel together and into his house. And then I was trampled by a little twelve year old.

"Hi Charlotte." I laughed hugging her tightly. I felt a connection with her. Not like I did with anyone else. I just know I would have one with Vanessa if she gave me the chance but I don't think that she likes me very much. I watched her as she leaned up against the wall and stared at her sister. Then her eyes moved to her father. I just wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you." Charlotte said.

"And I missed you." I said poking her side. She jumped away giggling. I looked to Edward who had a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Well we should get going." He said and he put his hand on the small of my back. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"Bye Bella!" Charlotte said as she waved from the window. Vanessa just stared at me and Edward as we walked to the car.

"You look amazing tonight Bella." Edward said again, but this time I think he really meant it.

"Thanks." I blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." I complimented. Edward stifled a laugh.

"I don't hear that very much." He said.

"I was positive that you have heard it all the time." I said looking out the window. I could see Edward looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because, I mean Edward seriously look at you. I would have thought that you had girls swarming over you all the time. Telling you how amazing you look." I kept my voice quiet not sure how he would respond to all of this. That was my way of telling him he was hot.

"Oh." He said staring straight ahead. "I guess I've noticed a little how woman stare at me, but I just ignore it most of the time." He said. "There was only one woman who ever caught my eye out of them all." He said. We parked the car and walked into a nice restaurant. More like a really expensive one downtown in Seattle.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My wife." He smiled at me. And I felt all the blood drain from my face. He was a married man?

"Table for two please." Edward told the waiter. We followed after him and I grabbed Edwards arm and spun him to look at me.

"Wait your married?" I asked completely shocked. I mean I guess I knew after all that he would have to be but I never thought he would be a player like this.

"Used to be." He breathed. I felt my heart beat go back to normal.

"Oh." I said taking my seat. "If you don't mind me asking what happened?" I asked. And then I felt like an idiot, and I mentally slapped myself. "Sorry I'm an idiot." I said looking at my lap.

"No Bella, you're never an idiot." He placed his hand over mine. "And I don't mind sharing at all." He said kindly. "Her name was Rosalie." He started. "She looks a lot like Charlotte, with a slim figure, blonde hair, and blue crystal eyes." Charlotte looks exactly like his description.

"She must have been beautiful." I said.

"She was." Edward smiled at me. "Well one night she decided she would pick up some takeout food from our favorite resterant. And the next thing I knew there was a cop at my door telling me she was hit by a drunk driver. And she died instantly." Edward looked down at his lap and I thought for a moment that he was crying but he looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I said and then I felt the need to touch his cheek in comfort. I placed my hand on his cheek delicately. And then he did the unexpected. He placed his hand over mine and held it there.

"Thank you Bella." He said smoothly. Our waiter walked over to us and I recoiled my hand.

"What would we like to have tonight for the happy couple." He said. I was about to object but Edward beat me to it.

"We will both settle for some salad." He said. It was like he read my mind. I smiled at the waiter as he left with our menus.

"So you're a doctor." I stated taking a sip of my water.

"Yes, I work at the hospital in Forks." He said.

"I remember," I smiled at him. "Do you like your job?" I asked. He sighed and ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"That's a tough question." He laughed. "I do at times, it makes me feel good to help others, but at the same time it's hard to be home with the ones I love." He said. I nodded. That all made sense.

"How old are you?" I blurted out. And then I clasped my hand over my mouth wide eyed. Edward chuckled.

"I'm 30." He said. "How old are you." He asked. And my throat felt like it had a bolder in it. What if he got mad when he found out I'm only 20?

"I'm 20." I squeaked out. But Edward's face didn't falter.

"Do you go to school?" he asked.

"I'm in my third year of school." I told him.

"Wow, that awesome." He smiled. "What do you want to be?" he asked.

"A professional dancer." I smiled at him.

"My daughters love you as a teacher; you must be really good at it." Edward said. I blushed.

"I don't know, maybe." I hated being cocky. "But I love having them too, there very talented." I said remembering how Charlotte had danced since she was three. The girl was amazing.

"They like you a lot, Charlotte and Vanessa." He smiled proudly. I knew that Charlotte did, whenever we saw each other we hugged and talked, but Vanessa seemed hesitant. Like for some reason she got a bad vibe from me or something.

"I know Charlotte does, and I like her too, but I feel like Vanessa doesn't like me that much." I sighed and looked down at the food the waiter had just brought.

"I think she does, but she is just being hard. Sometimes she is like that." Edward shrugged as he took a bite of his salad. Edward and I talked while we ate until the resturant closed. I was laughing at something Edward had said as we walked to the car.

"I didn't know you were a comedian too." I laughed. Edward flashed me his crooked smile.

"I can be anything you want me to be." He said and opened the car door for me. As we drive we had a light conversation as some soft music played in the background.

"What song is this?" I asked listening to the piano play.

"It's a lullaby." Edward smiled. I looked at him confused.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Rosalie's." he said.

"Wait you made this?" I asked. "You play the piano too?" I asked socked. This man was like superman.

"I did." He laughed. "Bella you've just found out about another talent that I have." He said.

"You'll have to play for me sometime." I said. We were supposed to take that last right but Edward kept going straight.

"Oh you missed the turn." I said looking back.

"I know." Edward said. I looked at him confused. "I want to play the piano for you."

So I walked into his massive house for the second time that day. He took my hand and guided me towards a room that had a grand piano. He tapped the seat bench for me to sit beside him. I did as he asked. And then I watched in amazement as his fingers glided over the keys magically. It was a sight to see. He moved his head to the music and go so deep into it that I didn't think he was really sitting next to me anymore. He held the last note out and I looked at him in amazement.

"Wow Edward." I sighed. "That was beautiful." I said. He smiled at me.

"Just like you." He said smoothly. I blushed.

"What was it called?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"Bella's lullaby." He said. And then before I knew what he was doing his hand gently touched my head and his lips were on mine. It felt like nothing before. He tasted so sweet that spark flew up and down my body as we kissed. I scooted closer to him on the bench so that my legs were up against his. His tongue explored my mouth as I gasped for air. I ran my hand along the back of this head.

"Daddy?" Vanessa's voice filled the room. Immediately Edward and I broke apart embarrassed. I never wanted his daughters to see this, not now anyways. Her lip was trembling and her eyes brimmed with tears. She was holding a teddy bear tight to her chest as she stood in the doorway in her seats and tank top.

"Baby…"Edward started.

"No!" She yelled and ran out of the room. Edward stood up but looked torn.

"Go to her." I said softly touching my hand to his toned chest.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked his voice asked.

"Of course." I forced a smile. Edward kissed my cheek and ran up the stairs after his daughter. I turned to leave when I felt the need to see if Vanessa was alright. I walked up the stairs and was about to open the door but stopped suddenly. I heard soft voices talking.

"She's replacing mommy." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa." Edward said. "No one will ever replace your mother. I still love her to this day, but sometimes we have to move on in life, knowing that she will always be with us." He said to her. I felt tears wanting to fall down my face. Edward was such a good father to his children. It was so touching to see how he acted with them.

"Is that why you don't like Bella?"Edward asked. "Because you thought that she was replacing Mommy?" he asked. I didn't hear an answer for a little while. But then Vanessa's voice filled the room.

"Yes." She squeaked out.

"Come here," He said. "And you to Bella." Edward said. I felt myself stand straight up. How had he heard me?

"I opened to the door to see Vanessa in Edwards's arms on her bed. Charlotte was asleep on her own bed. I walked over to them and sat down on the bed.

"You know I love you right?" Edward asked his daughter. She nodded her head but refused to look up. "And your mother loves you too, so much." He said. "But I think someone else could love you too if you gave them a chance." Edward looked up at me and winked. I put my hand on Vanessa's back and rubbed my hand up and down.

"Vanessa I'm sorry if I ever did anything that made you think I was replacing your mother, because I'm not, and I won't ever. Vanessa looked into my eyes and I reached out to whip away one of the stray tears still falling down her face.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you Bella." She said softly. I smiled and opened my arms to her. She crawled into them and snuggled into my chest.

"It's okay sweetie." I sighed finally feeling contentment. I looked at Edward who was smiling at us. Pretty soon Ness fell asleep in my arms and I put her down on the bed. Edward tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. And then we quietly snuck out of the room.

"You're a natural with her." Edward said.

"I did a lot of babysitting growing up." I said. Edward hummed a response and pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him and we kissed again. It was short but sweet. And then we stood in front of the door in an embrace. And I knew that I was falling for Edward Cullen. Falling hard and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unpopular

Edward's POV

Sometimes it doesn't take a year to fall in love; it might only take a moment. Like for me I knew I felt something for Bella Swan and yet it had only been a couple of days. Maybe that's all you need.

"Daddy!" I heard my twelve year olds sing as they burst through my bed room door and crawled up next to me. Charlotte's tiny legs rubbed up against mine and I smiled.

"Dad." I heard her say again but this time she was gently pushing against my back to get me to roll over. "You're unbelievable." She sighed. Ah a typical preteen. I rolled over quickly and wrapped my arms around her tickling her.

"Dad stop!" She screamed trying to get loose.

"That's what happens when you wake a tired old man." Charlotte squeezed out of my reach and I sat up noticing Vanessa by the doorway.

"Come here, baby." I smiled softly at her opening my arms. She ran into them willingly and buried her face in my chest.

"Love you." I kissed her hair.

"Love you too dad." She said and then pulled out of my arms with a smile on her face. But it was never 'the smile'. It was a beautiful smile that she had whenever Rosalie was with her. Vanessa was a mommy's girl while Charlotte was a daddy's girl. I walked downstairs to see the girls all dressed. Charlotte was in a nice dress; her hair curled flowing down her back. I noticed that she had on some make up making her blue eyes pop. And then there was Vanessa who was in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was just straight and she had on no makeup. Those two were so different for twins. They were both munching down on their favorite cereals. I ruffed my hand through Vanessa's hair and she swatted my hand.

"You guys almost ready to go?" I asked. The one thing that I did every morning was driving the girls to work. They were my babies and it was hard to let them go. Next year they would be in 8th grade and then it was onto high school. It gave me chills just thinking about it.

"Almost dad." Charlotte smiled at me cutely. I had to smile back. Once the girls were done eating I watched them run to the bathroom.

"3…2…" I breathed out. "1."

"Hey that's mine!" Vanessa screamed out.

"Oh get over it you baby!" Charlotte said. And I sighed.

"Guys come on!" I yelled up the stairs.

"She grabbed the toothpaste out of my hand!" Ness said from the door way. Charlotte looked at me with her puppy eyes, tooth brush in her mouth. How could I yell at that cute face? The answer is that I can't.

"Okay Vanessa just let her borrow it for a moment and then she will give it right back." I said and then I made sure that there bags were together by the door. They came down and Vanessa gave me the evil eye.

"Baby…" I pleaded pulling her into my arms.

"You always take her side." She scoffed up against me.

"No I don't." I argued back. Charlotte was out by the car already.

"Will you two hurry up! Please." She added.

"Come on." I said walking out the door, I could hear Vanessa scuffling her feet against the floor. Once the girls were in the car I sped down the gravel driveway and off towards the middle school.

"Bye angel." I said to Charlotte. "Bye baby." I said to Vanessa. Charlotte gave me a kiss goodbye. But Vanessa didn't even look my way. I sighed to myself. Where had I failed? I couldn't take my mind off of Vanessa how upset she was. And I knew the only person that could take it off my mind.

"Bella?" I asked when she opened the door to her house.

"Edward…what-" I cut her off.

"I just need to be with you." I confessed. I looked down at the ground and she tucked her finger under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"I need to be with you too." She blushed looking at me. I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Everything I had I put into that kiss. I could tell she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. She broke away biting her lip and pulled me into her house. And then her lips were back on mine.

"Your dad." I breathed.

"Is gone for the day." She huffed. I put my hand on the small of her back and hoisted her into my arms. She giggled as I walked us up the stairs. And once we reached her room I threw her onto the bed. She laughed pulling off her shirt and pants. I did the same thing and then I placed myself on top of her. I pushed my hips forward and myself into her. She moaned but I could tell she was loving every moment of this. And in truth I was too. There was feeling behind all of this, a deep passionate feeling. One that we couldn't control.

"I really like you." I said kissing her neck. I bit down on her ear. She screeched excitedly.

"I like you too Edward." She sighed. I kept kissing my way down her body. It was like a routine. I am at ease when I'm with Bella, like no one else matters in the world but her. And I'm sure I could tell you that she feels the same way about me.

"Oh god Edward." She moaned.

"I know baby, I know." I said and placed my lips on hers, where they would remain.

Vanessa's POV

"Are you even listening to me Ness?" Jordan asked as we waited in the lunch line.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused breaking my stare from them.

"Who are you looking at?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"No one." Jordan grabbed milk and put it on our tray.

"Right…you were looking at your sister and her friends again right?" he asked certain that was who I was staring at. The one thing about Jordan is he knows me like I know myself. I couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah." I said. "I was." I sighed letting my gaze move back to them. Jordan scoffed.

"What I would give to just be one of them for a day." He said. I nodded in agreement. Another burier that made Vanessa different from Charlotte was there popularity status in the school. While Charlotte was like the queen bee, I'm down at the bottom with my best friend Jordan. Charlotte is the definition of perfect. She has the perfect color of blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, beautiful face, in shape body, best grades you can get, amazing athlete, and has the hottest boyfriend in school. Matt Johnson. I walked behind Jordan to our table where just the two of us sat. Charlotte made eye contact with me and then she broke it just as quickly. And the best part of it all is that everyone like's Charlotte and no one likes me. I sighed taking a bite of the sandwich I had pick up from the lunch line.

"Who cares we have each other." Jordan said to me putting his hand over mine. Jordan and I aren't officially a couple yet but we both have admitted that we have feelings for each other. I forced out a smile to him but found myself looking over at Charlotte's table.

After school was out I ran straight to our car. My dad got out but so did Bella. I ran into Bella's arms first. Before Charlotte could.

"Bella!" I screamed as our bodies collided.

"Hey sweetie." She said hugging me back. Just then she released me and wrapped her arms around Charlotte.

"Missed you." Charlotte said into Bella's stomach.

"And I missed you so much." Bella laughed. I gave my father a hug before Charlotte did and hopped in the back seat. I looked out the window with my head resting on my hand.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Bella asked.

"I did." Charlotte said before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"How about you Vanessa?" Bella asked.

"It was fine." I said still looking out the window. What if Bella found out how unpopular I was to Charlotte? She would probably like Charlotte more than me because of it. That would only make sense. When we got home Dad announced that he was making Charlotte favorite dinner. I walked up the stairs to the room hearing Bella and Charlotte talking behind me. And then I felt a hand on my back.

"Charlotte would you give me and Vanessa a moment?" Bella asked.

"Sure." She shrugged and ran ahead of us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me. Her chocolate doe eyes searching my face for any answers.

"Why do you care if I'm not?" I asked. It came out ruder than I intended.

"Because I care about you Ness, a lot." Bella said. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Would you tell me if you're not?" I looked at her for a long time.

"Yeah I guess." I said. Bella smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Then we walked into our room for some girl time.

"Okay so spill." Bella said.

"About what?" Charlotte asked. We were all sitting on my bed.

"Everything." Bella laughed propping herself up on her elbows.

"Okay, well today I got kissed by my boyfriend Matt." Charlotte said. I felt myself gasp. I mean I guess I should have seen it coming sooner or later but it still surprised me.

"You have a boyfriend!" Bella asked

"I do." Charlotte laughed. "And I really like him." She said flipping her hair.

"Well does your father know?" Bella asked. Charlotte's face turned pale.

"No! Oh god Bella please don't tell him he will kill me!" Charlotte yelled.

"Honey," Bella put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't say anything if you tell him soon." Bella said. And then she turned to me. "You have a boyfriend?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Well you like someone." Charlotte said.

"Do not!" I yelled back.

"Um Jordan duh." Charlotte said. I looked at her with nothing to say.

"So you do like someone then." Bella winked at me.

"How about you Bella who do you like?" Charlotte asked. I already knew because I caught them kissing last night but Charlotte had no idea.

"Well, he is the most amazing guy I have ever met." Charlotte got up on her knees in anticipation.

"Tell me!" She squealed. Bella laughed.

"He has bronze hair, green vibrant eyes, and the two most amazing little girls in the world." Bella said. Charlotte jumped up and down on the bed.

"No way you like my dad!" She yelled. Bella hushed her.

"Not so loud angel." She laughed. "But yes I do." She said.

"You just met him though." I spoke up. Bella turned to me.

"Sometimes that's all you need." She smiled. I nodded. Made some sense. Jordan and I hit it off right away.

"But Bella you're so much younger than my dad." Charlotte said.

"When you get to my age, it's not something that comes across as a problem anymore. When you like someone you like them for who they are and nothing should get in the way of that." Bella said.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Charlotte said.

"Guys! Dinner." Dad shouted from the stairs. All three of us raced each other to the kitchen.

"I won!" I screamed coming in first.

"No did." Charlotte said, she could never admit to losing.

"Whatever." I sighed and grabbed a plate piling it on with food. Bella nudged me and winked. So I winked back. We ate dinner having usual conversation, like how the day went. Dad told us all about how working on a certain patient went and how he saved her life. We all snuggled onto the couch in the living room and turned on a movie. I felt my eyes slowly drooping. And then a slim pair of arms were around me.

"Go to sleep." Bella whispered in my ear. I saw Charlotte asleep in my father's arms.

"I have to finish this movie." I said. Bella laughed.

"Not if you're too tired. Just rest angel." She said and she ran her hands through my hair helping me fall into a dream filled sleep.

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
